boyfriend_karifandomcom-20200214-history
Affection
Introduction Affection "愛情度" is a system which allows you to get in touch more with your boyfriend! You can touch them to earn points and get your prize when you achieve a certain level! Simply click your chibi boyfriend appeared on "My Page" or the button "愛情度" from Main Menu. Affection Main Screen 1. You can tap your boyfriend until the affection gauge is full. Then the boyfriend will move forward and ask you to touch him///(カレにタッチ). The range of affection point you would get from this is 1 to 5. 2. Roster or character’s detail 3. The total affection you got. There are three colors and those colors represent the level of affection point you have got, from Blue , yellow , pink to sprinkling red. 4. Affection Menu (See the section below for details) Cubes They are used to clear approach map. You can get them from every event. Check out each event type more information. Peace Cubes are the easiest to get, while Love Cubes are the hardest (almost impossible unless you pay) to get. Affection Menu Approach *This will take you to the map. You have to clear by using a certain number of cubes in order to get affection points. You could obtain background and boyfriend's clothes (for affection main screen). Furthermore, you also could get boyfriend's mangas(comics) and their profile information. Lastly, when you reached the top part of the map and cleared the cubes given, you would receive your boyfriend's prism card!(See below) Stage Icons *You will find the following icons in the approach map. When you collect enough cubes, you can choose to clear any stage available on any stem. Stage Requirements 1. This column shows the number of different cubes required to clear the stage and get a reward. 2. This column shows the number of different cubes you currently own. 3. If you get enough cubes, you can go through the stage by pressing the pink button "開放する" (Open). If you don't have enough cubes, the button will be disabled, and "キューブが’足りません" (Not enough cube) will be shown. 4. You can go to the current event page by clicking this blue button "イベントでキューブを集めに行く" (Get more cubes from Event). The Very Final Stage Once you cleared the second-to-last stage on the main stem, you still have one more to go. Congratulations! You are just one step behind your Prism Card! As shown in the previous picture, you will need a tremendous amount of cubes to open it. So you are suggested to save on valuable cubes, especially Smile Cubes and Love Cubes. Avoid using cubes for background and clothes if you really want to get the Prism Card. Dress Up *This is the place where you can change your boyfriend’s clothes or background. Reward *When you reached a certain amount of affection points, you would receive many rewards like cupid tickets by earning them and do not forget to claim them! Ranking *Affection point ranking. It will be updated every day at 4 am (JST). Select *Boyfriend Selection (カレ選択) is a place where you can change to any of the boyfriends you desire. You can search them by scrolling horizontally or clicking on the blue search button. *The box shown will pop up after you clicked the blue button. You can search by class, group or others (sensei etc). To search, un-tick "全て (All)" first before you choose. Click the red button to search. This way is more convenient than scrolling horizontally. Setting *Change your favorite boyfriend's chibi from here. The chibi will appear on the "My Page". *Now, you can also change your chibi's clothes! To change click on and then "着せ替え(Change Clothes)". Choose as you desire, then click "着せ替え保存(Save changing clothes)" and do not forget to click "設定する(Set)" lastly. To take off, click on "最初に戻る(original clothes)". *There is a gacha for the chibis too. Look out for capsule (カプセル) on my page menu or Chibi Boyfriend Change Clothes (ちびカレ着せ替え)! Prism Cards Once you have cleared all the steps in the main stem on the approach map, the very last award you can get is the Prism Card! Prism Cards are special effect cards that you have never seen before in this game! They are all SSR, cost-20, and having 40140 for both ATK and DEF. So work hard for 30 Love Cubes! Below is a list of the boyfriends which are currently available. Note! *These do not have stories and cannot be stepped up but the cards are voiced! *The cards shown below do not have special effects. You can only see it once you get the card! *Listed by their first names. Alan Prism.jpg Aoi Prism.jpg Chisato Prism.jpg Eiji Prism.jpg Gaku Prism.jpg Haru Prism.jpg Hiromu Prism.jpg Ikuto Prism.jpg Kai Prism.jpg Kazuki Prism.jpg Keishi Prism.jpg Keito Prism.jpg Kengo Prism.jpg Kishin Prism.jpg Kuniharu Prism.jpg Kyoichiro Prism.jpg Masaomi Prism.jpg Minato Prism.jpg Mizuki Prism.jpg Momota Prism.jpg Motoi Prism.jpg Naokage Prism.jpg Natsuki Prism.jpg Ren Prism.jpg Rikyo Prism.jpg Rinto Prism.jpg Ruka Prism.jpg Ryota Prism.jpg Saku Prism.jpg Seishiro Prism.jpg Shu Prism.jpg download (2).jpg Takeru Prism.jpg Tatsumi Prism.jpg Toma Prism.jpg Yuri Prism.jpg Category:Browse